Megara
Megara is a news reporter living in Crotoonia, alongside her husband Hercules. Personality Local reporter for the Crotoonian Gazette, and wife of Olympian Hero (and local sports expert) Hercules, Megara is what some Crotoonians call "The Greek Queen of Sass." With a spunky, quick-witted, tough, and independent nature (with a bit of snarkiness and outspokenness), she's ready to take any story and any situation! Meg may seem a bit tough to the average newcomer, but she's alot more caring than you'd think. Even if she doesn't always show it, she does care a great deal for her friends. Trivia *Meg is crushed by a falling pillar, is shown to be in pain, and shortly dies on-screen (or at least, her hand goes limp) - her dead body, pale and limp, is fully on screen for almost a full minute as Hercules cradles her and weeps. This makes Meg's death debatably the most graphic of all Animated Disney deaths. *Meg's family relations differ very much between the movie and the original myths. Where some relatives are her step-in-laws (such as Hera) and some are her half-siblings-in-law (Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, and in some versions Nemesis) or her full siblings-in-law. *Megara's role could be considered a combination of both Megara and Deianira, Hercules's respective first and second wives from the original myths; she has the name of the former, but her run-in. *While in the Disney version Amphytryon and Alcmene are her adopted father-in-law and adopted mother-in-law, in the original myths Alcmene was her mother-in-law and Amphytryon was her stepfather-in-law. *Meg is recognized for her unusually purple-colored eyes. Originally, they were intended to be blue but were changed to purple as film production progressed. *Susan Egan, the actress who voiced Meg, is also famous for her portrayal of Belle in Broadway's Beauty and the Beast. *Meg is known for her unique appearance, which differs from the "traditional" Disney style of animation. She has thick hair, a very slender waist, lengthy eyebrows, and a more angular stature. *At the end of Hercules' end credits, a thank you to the entire team is slotted in, which includes one of Meg's signature lines, "It's been a real slice". *Megara was the first heroine since Belle to have the same voice actress do her speaking and singing voice. *Although she is an unofficial Disney Princess, Megara actually was a princess in Greek Mythology and is also a princess by marriage since she married Hercules in the TV series. *Meg's last full speaking line in Hercules is "Congratulations Wonder Boy, you'll make one heck of a god." The last word she says in Hercules is "Look" during "A Star Is Born". *For an unknown reason, on the cover of the VHS Cassette bow for Hercules, Megara has a magenta dress (instead of lavender) and dark brown hair (as opposed to auburn). *Megara was supposed to appear in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days but was removed due to space restrictions. Her profile sprite was found through codes. *Megara is a name of a town in Greece. Category:Characters